dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechanica
Mechanica is a character from ARMS. Known as the "Scrapyard Scrapper," Mechanica is best known for constructing her own robotic suit with spring arms to compete in the ARMS league. She appears in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Mechanica is the only fighter who appears fully human. Her eyes lack the spiraled irises of the other human-like fighters, and she has normal human arms. She pilots a mech that has extendable arms made of coiled metal plates and electrical cables, and she wears a form-fitting bodysuit. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *ARMS **Revolver **Homie **Whammer *Mechanical suit **Hover function **Durable *Bus workshop (now the Autobot Riveter) **Security system **Bus's ARMS ***Chakram ***Toaster **Tool set ]] Abilities *Genius intellect; can analyze situations and machinery *Robotic engineering *Fast worker; built her hover bus workshop within a day's work Personality Mechanica gets super serious and zoned when she’s fighting in the ARMS league, but outside, she is a normal teenager (outside of her genius-level IQ). She is quite resourceful, and found a way to compete in the ARMS league without stretchy arms (for if a robot cop can participate in the grand prix, why couldn’t a human in a robot suit? Pre-Clash Biography Mechanica is a registered fighter in the ARMS leaguue. Known as the “Scrapyard Scrapper,” this fifteen-year-old girl genius loves the ARMS fighters—especially Ribbon Girl. She works in the town's factory and wasn't born with extendable arms, unlike most of the fighters. She built her own powered suit so she could participate in the Grand Prix alongside the fighters she admires. Notable Actions New York City (Criminal Revolution) Staten Island Mechanica first appears at the Ace Auto Salvage lot, having been pulled from her own universe in the middle of combat against a creature known as the Hedlok. Mechanica discovers that her mech suit is busted, but she very quickly and skillfully fixes the primary issue in her thrusters. After that, she is quick to jump to playing in the scrapyard... and by playing, I mean tinkering with large, heavy machines such as cars. She begins to take apart a red Prius. While she is taking the Prius apart, however, she is arrested for scavenging without a permit and being in the United States without documentation. Mechanica complies, though she expresses concern about her robot suit. She and the officer that arrested her, Officer Walker, waited for the forensic scientists to arrive before going to the station. ]] To save her from being dealt with harshly, Officer Walker sets Mechanica up for outsourced deputization with the NYPD and convinces Lieutenant Green to place her in R&D. Mechanica first receives a uniform and bulletproof vest, and then faxes the Manhattan branch the blueprints for her robot suit and her ARMS. Mechanica then returns to the Ace Auto Salvage, and builds a workshop until the evening. In the middle, she receives a toolkit from the Stalker. The workshop, as it turns out, has an elaborate security system, demonstrated by a pair of burglars that attempted to steal Mechanica's suit and bring it to Greg. The bus incapacitates them, and the burglars end up arrested. The next morning, Mechanica wakes up early and works on blueprint designs, while receiving text after text from Lt. Womack for a supersized version of the robot. Mechanica designs robotic construction arms to help fulfill Womack's order. However, a trio of Nobodies, Berserkers, attacks, and Mechanica fends them off. Mechanica goes to lunch, and a suspicious-looking woman in sunglasses checks her bus out. That same woman ends up being an operator who attempts to assassinate Mechanica, but did not take into account the fact that the Stalker had mailed Mechanica a licensed firearm. Mechanica kills the operator, then faints. Mechanica awakens in a hospital, and is relocated to Precinct 121, still on Staten Island. With her things moved, she takes a nap before getting straight back to work. After having a terrible nightmare, Mechanica works on drone designs for the NYPD, improving drone AI by building them off of the K-900 units' AI back in her home universe. She is surprised by a visit from Lt. Clarke and the pilots of the NYPD, along with the police models of the mechanical suits. Mechanica trains the policemen in the operation of ARMS. Once the policemen are trained, Mechanica receives word that she is to meet with Stalker in his headquarters. After getting through Stalker's gauntlet of deadly terror, Mechanica confronts the Stalker (in song form, with a parody of You're Welcome). In the end, she learns of The Operator's sinister plot to destroy all life on Earth, and she and Stalker concoct a plan of their own to shut down The Operator. Mechanica returns to the precinct and starts working on her machines again; soon after, Lt. Green and Lt. Womack bring in Sarah Gray to pilot the NYPD's giant mecha. Mechanica teaches Sarah (and she and Sarah have a little fun teasing Womack), and they rest a bit, ordered to take a shower. Then Min Min falls out of the sky. Mechanica helps Min Min back to her feet and offers a place to stay. Min Min, having escaped the Hedlok Mechanica and Master Mummy were fighting, is weary, and gladly takes Mechanica's offer. Min Min reciprocates by cooking ramen for Mechanica and Sarah. Then, Master Mummy arrives in a squad car. Mechanica and Master Mummy exchange stories, but Master Mummy had already heard of Mechanica's exploits. Mechanica and the others receive word that the Hedlok has appeared in New York. Mechanica takes Min Min, Master Mummy, Jotaro, and Peep the Toad toward the mechanical monster, but a surprise attack from the Decepticon Starscream causes her to abort. Lt. Green and the Autobots come to her aid, and together, Starscream is repulsed. Afterwards, Mechanica becomes acquainted with the Autobots' leader, Optimus Prime, who takes a shine to her intellect, in addition to the other Autobots. She finds out that her workshop has been copied and purposed as the altmode of an Autobot named Riveter, who deigns to accompany her. Optimus Prime helps Mechanica carry out the plan to defeat The Operator, driving Mechanica's EMP drilling machine to the dropoff point before going to join the strike force. Mechanica returns again when the strike force is confronting The Operator, knocking out The Operator with her Whammer ARM. This allows Prime and Mechanica to, first, save the girl The Operator was holding hostage, and second, escape the clutches of Yukari Yakumo (with a little help from a sack courtesy of Slapstick). Alphys keeps The Operator sedated while she removes the death trap attached to the girl, and Mechanica and Prime proceed to bring The Operator back to the others for use as a punching bag. Afterwards, Mechanica initiates a plan in which Mario boards a rocket built specifically to launch a space satellite into orbit, and with that, she guides Mario to destroy the rest of The Operator's nuclear launchpads. Mechanica formally meets Robin at a shawarma joint. Pandora Mechanica would be separated again; after a brief encounter with the toxic atmosphere of Pandora, the divine dragon Naga blesses the heroes, allowing them to breathe easily without dying and understand the tongue of the Na'vi. Mechanica is taken to the hometree, and people like her are dubbed Otherworlders by the Na'vi. Mechanica is reunited with the Autobots. Relationships Min Min Master Mummy Sarah Gray Trivia *Mechanica is stated to have the highest IQ of the fighters in ARMS. *Mechanica is known as "Rocket Girl" in Japan. *Mechanica's accent and the cultural references in her home stage, the Scrapyard, seem to indicate that she is ethnically Japanese. **For instance, the tanuki is featured prominently in signs around the scrapyard, wearing a Japanese-style hard hat. Category:ARMS Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Geniuses Category:Inventors Category:EropsToad Category:Player Characters Category:Newcomers Category:Humans Category:Pilots Category:Machines Category:Lawful Good Category:Deputies Category:Engineers Category:Japanese